Crying
by 5253Racer
Summary: Something happens to Max, Fang has to help, but how can he unless he remembers a long ago secret. If Fang doesn't remember Max will die. Lets hope he remembers. One-shot unless asked for more. Rated T. PLEASE REVIEW. Sequel soon!
1. Chapter 1

_**Crying**_

**Ok this is a one-shot but could be more depending on what you all want so please, please, please review**

_Max's POV_

We were as usual flying

Where to… couldn't tell ya even if I wanted to. We were headed west that's all I know. We were flying with Fang in front, Iggy and Nudge on the outside, Gazzy and Angel on the inside, and I was in the back maybe a little farther back than I should have been but I was tired, not that I said as much aloud.

I was about to suggest that we stop and make camp when I heard gunfire. I shouted to everyone to fly higher. We had been flying low looking for places to camp. I watched to make sure everyone did then started to myself. I heard more gunfire just as I started to rise and felt blinding pain in my wing and stomach. Fighting I lost altitude fast, no one noticed not even Fang. I heard more gunfire and felt more pain in my thigh and shoulder. By then I was falling and hitting trees with enough force to break a couple of rips. The last thing that I remember thinking was 'I hope no one else got hurt'. Then all went black.

_Fang's POV_

We'd been flying for hours and I was starting to get tired. We'd been flying West over a forest when we heard gunfire, Max yelled for us to go higher because we had been flying low. 

Once we were high enough to not be shot, I turned to talk to Max only, she wasn't there. Panicking I yelled her name, which got everyone else's attention. Suddenly Iggy said "I just heard something hit the ground", panicking even more I told them to sty in the air and circle because who ever was shooting could still be there. I shot down and tried to find Max, but when I did I almost wished I hadn't. Max was a mess; blood was everywhere I ran to here praying that she was still alive. She started to cough as I got closer, she was coughing blood. 

Max was dying and I couldn't do anything about it. But between coughs she said there was something I could do to save her. I begged her to tell me but she couldn't. Then I remembered that long ago day when Max and I were talking about my power. It showed up one day and nearly killed us so we kept it a secret just between the two of us. But I remember her telling me that if anything bad enough happened then all I had to do was… cry.

That was my power, keeping the dying from dying, but there was a catch I could heal them but only if I cried for them and if I had good feeling about them like if I liked them or loved them. But my tears could also kill, if I hated someone enough to cry then they could die if they had contact with them in anyway. The tears are also painful to cry. Crying hurts, that's why I never show emotion, it's to dangerous.

So I cried for Max and I cried for love because Max was my love. Max did slowly heal which means I wasn't to late. Because no else knew about my power we decided to tell everyone that it was a brain-attack. No one questioned it because Max had changed, so there was no blood.

We never did find out who was shooting at us. Maybe it was Ari or maybe it was some random hunter who saw a huge bird and wanted it as a prize, but who ever it was they should consider themselves very lucky.

**Ok that's it like I said before this is a one-shot so please review and tell me if you want more or if that's enough and if you liked it or not.**

**Also if you haven't checked out my other story 'What Has He Done' please do so it's different from this one (I know that the second chapter sucks but the third is much better) so it might be better or worse idk but it's ur chose.**

**Thanks (please review)**

**5253Racer**


	2. advice needed please

Ok

Ok

I need to know if you want more of this story or if you think that this is enough

Please

I have ideas but I don't know if anyone will read them I don't want to post more if no one will read them

So please let me know and if you have ideas about this story that you would like to see or read about please let me know

I'd love to hear your ideas

Loved all the reviews thanks again

5253Racer


	3. sequel you've been waiting for

Ok for all those who have read Crying and have wanted more…

More is coming give me a couple hours and you should have your frist chapter of

A.) Crying with Tears of Self Hatred

B.) Tears

Please choose a title you have until 7:00 pm on Feb. 12

Which is about two hours from now.

Thanks for your support and sorry for the long wait.


End file.
